Moments with You
by Zcyler
Summary: He knew that every girl's dream was to be kissed in the rain. It was so damn cliché. In his mind, there was no doubt whatsoever that this idea was completely and utterly idiotic and stupid. He didn't understand it at all. He never thought he would. Presenting a series of requested Reader X Character One-shots from both INA11 and INAGO. [Requests Closed]
1. Not a Chance

**Soooo this is the first attempt I've had on both reader X character as well as any Inazuma Eleven GO story (all my other ones are original IE). Barely write any decent romances either so kill me if this doesn't work out haha. A week ago I started a poll on which kind of story I should do first since I miss taking requests (like OCs) and I haven't done that since 2011. However the option that won by far was reader X character requests… so it shall be interesting as I haven't written a story that was not in third person yet.**

**So yeah, taking requests up until March when I go back to school, I haven't this much fun writing since I started Forgetting You so I hope you like it. Go look at the bottom AN for request info.**

**Also gotta say this was inspired by a lot of reader x character stories I've read over the past week. Erm.. I think some of them were by Kusanagi-Laevateinn and ReiRyuukazeKarito … and a few other people I think. I read fanfics mostly on my ipod these days so I never really tend to keep track or log in there. Recently there weren't many fics that caught my eyes as much as I'd spend a lot of time wasting it on tumblr or twitter or somewhere but these Reader X Chara fics really brought me back and inspired me to start writing again so I gotta say thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inazuma Eleven or GO… I sure wish we all did ;-;**

* * *

**1| Not a Chance | Tsurugi Kyouske**

* * *

Your older brother had an attractive friend called Tsurugi. You've known him for a couple of years now since both him and your brother made the top high school team even as first years at Raimon East High. There wasn't a game you'd miss where you'd be sitting on the bleachers rooting for him and his team. But as the years went on, your eyes began to glance over at a certain boy who had possession of the ball, moments before it would enter the goal.

You've always had a thing for him but you've never acted on it because you know you would never have a chance with him. After all, being one of the most popular third years in school for being one of the best players on the soccer team, he did have an array of girls whose hearts fluttered with his every move.

A day wouldn't go by without a girl confessing her heart out to him, confident she did have a chance with him.

Two minutes later: A rejection from the boy and the splinter tears rain from the girl's pale face as she ran down the hall, avoiding the sound of her own heart breaking.

"There goes another one," you'd always hear the teachers whisper incoherently to each other. They watch the continuous drama that happens on a regular basis as if it were the normal 8PM drama on TV, unfolding to the climax before breaking down to the tears.

They do nothing about it… why would they interfere with it anyway?

For them, plain student drama should be watched and not acted upon unless it was serious.

Yet no matter how many confessions, how many rejections, your feelings would never change for him.

Sure you did feel the tinge of jealousy whenever a girl walked up to him and confessed their love for him after dragging him to a quiet part of the corridors. Yet you couldn't understand how and why your heart jumped with excitement every time a popular cheerleader or some shy timid girl in your grade got rejected.

Back to the present day – A Wednesday just like any other Wednesday.

5PM you'd plop yourself on the couch and hopelessly flick through the channels hoping that something was actually on while licking the spoon to every bite of your ice cream. Your the only one home and there was clearly nothing better to do anyway.

A few minutes later, the front door slams open and you hear a loud "Tadaima" with about five more "Ojama shimasu" following.

Wednesday.

It had become your favourite day of the week.

Why?

Of course, it was the day of your brother's soccer practise.

Every Wednesday from 3 till 5.

And when your brother came home, he always brought home a few friends over for dinner.

And when that group of friends came over, he always did.

Your brother's best friend.

Tsurugi Kyouske.

You always liked to look your best when he was around, just so possibly, for one second he would notice you. But you knew he would never notice you, the same way you wanted him to notice you.

It was getting pretty late and you concluded to "nothing being on TV" so you put on a movie, hoping by the time it was finished you'd be ready for bed.

So, there you were sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream when you heard someone coming down the stairs. You didn't turn around knowing it was your brother probably coming down the stairs to grab another bag of chips from the kitchen.

Your brother and his friends always would hide up in his room the moment they had finished raiding the kitchen… god knows what they were doing up there.

A few minutes later you notice there wasn't a sound from the kitchen or the sudden climbing back up the steps to the upstairs bedroom where the rest of the boys were.

You debated whether you should go check out the kitchen, but decided not to when the movie was getting to the best part.

Then you heard it.

Your name.

Spoken above the soundtrack of the movie.

You turn your head to see him leaning on the frame by the door.

You blush at the sight as his eyes made contact with yours.

"What are you doing?" He asks you.

"What are you doing?" you retorted back.

What was he doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be upstairs in your brother's room?

Wait…

How long was he standing there anyway?

"I asked you first" he said teasingly walking closer to you with every word before plopping down beside you on the couch.

"What does it look like?" You motion to the movie playing on the screen, "Watching a movie."

" What? Did you go through a massive break up or something?" He looks at you intently. You could've sworn you saw a hint of jealousy… but why would he feel jealous… over someone like you?

You give him a confused look, "Breakup? What?" You ask him, "Why would anyone break up with me, let alone go out with me?

"Hmm… let's see, you're watching 'A Walk to Remember', a box of tissues are right beside you and you're eating ice cream?" he points out to you avoiding the second part of your questions, "Looks like the perfect scene for a break up to me."

You let out a small giggle, "No, I'm just bored and I haven't actually watched this movie before."

You realize this is the first time he's ever really talked to you, your heart flutters with excitement hoping he would never leave you to go up to his friends. You always figured he was the cold and silent type, yet his last conversation with you had a sense of warmth in it.

"You never answered my question anyway, what are you doing down here?" You ask him, "Won't aniki be looking for you?"

"I got bored, they're playing Left 4 Dead again and they always laugh at me cause I suck at the game, it's not really fun when they beat you and you're always dying," he let out a small smile. Not a smirk but a smile.

Ten minutes pass and Tsurugi seems to have made himself right at home beside you on the couch watching the movie alongside you. Once in a while you'd let out a sniff or small tear would fall down your face. Once in a while his knee would often hit your own as he swayed it back and forth a little and you'd blush on the impact. Every so often you'd scoop a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth and yet you could have sworn him catching glances at you.

As much as you hated this moment it had to come sooner or later, the final scene rolls to a close and soon enough the credits start to appear.

Would he leave? Or would there be some awkwardness between the two of you?

He calls out your name once more and you turn to look at him. The way he says your name makes butterflies erupt from your stomach.

"Yeah?" you reply.

He lets out a small laugh, "You have a little ice cream on you," he says gently wiping the bit of chocolate ice cream that missed your mouth.

You couldn't help but look into his eyes as wipes the ice cream of your cheek. Yet moments later, his eyes flicker from your cheek and into your own.

You're not sure how much time has passed as your drown in his hazelnut eyes when suddenly he leans down at captures your lips with his own. You feel him grab the back of your neck as he pulled you closer to him, kissing you softly.

His soft lips moved in sync with yours, and his hands ran from your next to your hair, tangling themselves in it and gently pushing your face closer to his as he deepened the kiss. You feel him shudder as he feels your fingers softly running through his hair on the back of his neck causing him to smile into the kiss.

You were almost certain it was going to get heated any time soon when you hear a whistle breaking you two apart.

"Tsurugi is getting it on!" You hear Kariya yell at you clapping ever so slowly.

Turning to Tsurugi you can see he has a slight tinge of red on his pale face, and like yours, his hair was in a mess.

"Get a room," you hear your brother smirk at the two of you, "No…wait… out of this house since your room is right next to mine."

"Aren't you guys meant to be doing something else," Tsurugi jeers back at them, his arm has now woven around your waist and it feels good, "As you can see we're kinda busy here,"

You stuck your tongue out motioning for your brother to leave, "We decided we were gonna sleep over at Hikaru's place, but you can join us later,"

Your brother winked at Tsurugi and you grabbed a pillow to throw at him.

"ANIKI!" You yell at him.

"Use protection little sis!" He yells at you and dashes out the front door before you attempt to throw the pillow at him. The other boys laughed and followed him out the door leaving you and Tsurugi being the only two in the house.

"So… next Wednesday…" He asks you. He has both arms now wrapped around your waist and he's resting his head on your shoulder.

"Paranormal Activity?" he grins knowing how much you hate scary movies and you let out a frustrated grunt. You're tempted to throw a pillow at his head instead.

He looks at you the eyes before laying a soft kiss on your lips.

"It's ok, I'll protect you."

* * *

***lies on the ground* how was I able to write that. Gomen if Tsurugi's a bit OOC (and kill me for any mistakes or tense fails). This is really the first time I've attempted anything from GO. I'm attempting to write more INAGO this year – over the last few days had to rewatch the whole of GO (haven't gotten to Chrono Stone yet) since the first time I watched it was in RAW so it's hard to get the personality fully without the subs.**

**Anyway like I said according to the results from the poll in my profile, requested Reader X character fics were the winner by a mile and I'll probably be taking requests till March when I start University – And yes I'll take requests from both IE and IEGO**

**So if I do end up taking your request I'll dedicate the chapter to you! However I'm going to put it out, if I get something like 5 Tsurugi's or like a ton of Gouenji, Hiroto, Fubuki, Taiyo, Yukimura etc etc. requests in a row then I'll probably separate them by putting other requests who have not as much requested characters in between the popular requested. I'll write between K-T so it's no telling how light or how umm… T I'll write it but this is no what in ever changing to M haha.**

**So till next time**

**-Tripp**


	2. Jealousy

***runs around in circles* Still don't know how to write romances I don't understand myself. **

**Gaa thanks for all the peoples who read and reviewed the last chapter! Especially NaCl always giving the best advice :D Ton of mistakes that bothered when I was reading it on my ipod so I'll fix them later tonight when I get home. **

**I'm writing this at 7AM when my parents left home to go to work telling me they're just about leave so writing real groggy for this one xD Me still think I should do a lot more with this but this shall do for now!**

**This one is dedicated to hetainazumapony who requested for Reader X Kariya Masaki **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**2 | Jealousy | Kariya Masaki**

* * *

You took a deep breath.

In through your nose, out through your mouth.

Deep, calming breaths - that's all you need right now.

If you didn't concentrate on something as menial as breathing you were going to kill someone.

Literally.

That someone had a name: Kariya.

Kariya Masaki.

He was your best friend and had been for a while now.

Ever since the 'graceful' age of thirteen when he transferred into your school Raimon Junior High – something clicked between the two of you.

And as funny as it is, truth was, you never got along with him to begin with.

He was rude, violent and blunt and no 'mask of kindness' would ever hide his true personality from you. You found out even earlier than Kirino-sempai and it made you fume. You were five seconds closer to killing him the minute he purposely tackled Tenma in that short scrimmage during practise.

You could tell.

You weren't fooled by the façade he pulled.

And yet it was the same façade that pulled you two closer together.

It was 2AM on a normal Friday morning and the moment you decided you couldn't sleep you heard a faint gasp of breathe outside. You believed it was nothing out of the ordinary since you lived right across the road from the riverbank practise grounds but you decided to look out the window anyway.

And there he was, skillfully juggling a ball from his left knee to his right before throwing the ball high in the air then attempting a perfect overhead kick into the goal.

You don't know what's brought you to do it, yet you've moved from your bedroom to sitting on the top step leading down to the field - Water bottle in your right hand a towel in your left.

Ten long minutes pass before he finally notices you've been sitting there watching him. He calls out to you, yelling how "it isn't nice to stalk people at this time of night" which in response, you correct sarcastically him by saying it's now morning.

He's always been a blunt loudmouth, but you guess that's what made him so irritating yet noticeable.

Quick as a flash, you jogged down the steps, two at a time, knowing that if this boy yells out another word your neighbors would definitely wake up, not to mention your parents will kill you for sneaking out in the middle of the night. It seems as if he has the same idea as he runs to meet you at the bottom of the stairs.

You handed him the bottle of water and towel and he plops himself at the last step drinking the water.

Typical.

Somehow you knew he didn't bring his own.

He mutters a soft "thanks" while slinging the now sweaty towel around his neck before asking you, "What are you doing here?"

You pointed to your house and told him you could hear him from your room.

It was barely noticeable, you could hardly tell but you could have sworn you saw a faint blush sweep ever so subtle across his face.

"So you watch me on a daily basis?" he grinned cheekily and yelped when you hit him on the arm.

It's the first time he hasn't been rude to you and as surprised as you are you come to the conclusion how much better he is when he's like that.

"So what are you doing here? Practising so early in the morning?" You ask him in return, "Scared that Shinsuke will overtake you as a defender?"

He laughs at the thought. He's been at the school for a few weeks now and you know that Shinsuke and him are great friends.

"Soccer's the only thing I have," he said after a few moments of silence.

He tells you about his life at Sun Garden, being left their at the age of eleven and two years later still not knowing who to really trust in this world because in the end "everyone betrays you". He was still indecisive whether to put his full trust on the guys on the soccer team – even on Tenma and Shinsuke.

And pretty soon you realise how and why he acts like that. Why he can act like a jerk to even the nicest of people… why he puts up a mask to shade what he really feels. The tiny bit of shine you see forming in his brownish gold eyes triggers the truth to you.

"Then would you give me a chance and trust me?" You asked him, you smiled at him and held out your hand.

He hesitates for a bit before grabbing your hand, not into a shake like you initially thought, but he pulls you in closer to him to a tight hug.

You can see the beautiful sun rising from past his shoulders, yet in the current moment that wasn't exactly the first thing that was on your mind.

He whispers your name into your ear sending down chilling vibrations into your spine, "Thank You".

Your grip on him was tight as his was on you and you grin into the hug knowing this was the start of something new.

It was at that moment you finally understood the 'click' that you noticed on the first day… yet you still really didn't understand.

The moment that you realized how much you actually liked him.

* * *

You both became close with each other. The two of you talked about everything. You trusted him with your deepest darkest secrets just as much as he entrusted his secrets onto you.

And that was the reason you now wanted to kill him. He was acting like a complete idiot.

"I just don't understand why you even talk to that guy. He's bad news and you know it." He warned you for the eight thousandth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Masaki, I swear to god, if you don't shut about this I will punch you in the face." You warned in a low tone, venom in every syllable, "You don't even know him like I do!"

You'd given up on concentrating on my breathing, it wasn't working anyway.

Kariya was pissing you off to no end. "I'm not going to shut up about it!" Kariya shouted at you, annoyance clear in his tone. "And why not, Masaki? It's my life, I get to make the choices." You yelled back.

"Well you shouldn't get to about this because the choices you're making are stupid!" his voice matched yours in volume.

The both of you were now seventeen and were second years at Raimon East High. And even as a seventeen year old, your feelings never changed for him… they've just grown to something... a little more than just 'like'. Though he was now seventeen, he still acted like the same old Kariya like he was in junior high – yes that did include his horrible naming sense. However physically, the story was different. Kariya had grown massively thanks to his growth spurt and was now a full head taller than you. He'd cut his hair, only slightly and his face had started to grow more firm and 'manly' as he'd like to say.

But as the growth spurt came along, so did his attraction.

Yes, the ones who were attracted were the many other girls who went to your school.

Both you and him have never had a significant other, but you're the only one who's never been kissed. You've had the great pleasure of watching several girls walk up to him in the halls at school and plant one on him.

The only good part about this is his reaction: a shocked face, a polite "thank you", and once they've turned their back, a subtle swipe of his mouth on his sleeve.

You crack up every time he does this and he just tries to laugh it off, but he turns beet red. It's incredibly cute and helps you shake off your jealous feelings - cause watching gorgeous cheerleaders kiss the guy you're in love with right in front of you is really no fun at all. If they have the guts to kiss him why don't you?

You must also endure girls trying to get Kariya to go on dates with them. At least once a week he gets asked out and every guy in school thinks he's insane when he turns them down, but you're deliriously happy. You especially love it when the reason is because he has plans with you. And much to your delight, even when you haven't made plans, he still turns them down... then continues to make plans with you instead.

But you're just his best friend right? There's no way he'd ever get feeling for you. You've already come to the realization that there would eventually be a time when a perfect girl for him will appear when you least expect it. You know you've got to be ready to let go any time soon.

Then it happened.

A few months into the new year a new transfer student moves into your class.

Kishibe Taiga - Kidokawa Seishuu's old captain.

The newcomer grins at you and give him a small smile.

It must have been your imagination but you could have sworn that from the corner of your eye, you saw Kariya's glare at Kishibe from across the room, teeth clenched and fists tightened, jealousy flashing through his eyes.

As if it were fate when the teacher says his seated next to you and you grin seeing a somewhat familiar face.

You remember him from your old elementary school; the two of you would always hang out almost 24/7.

That was until you graduated at he moved to the other side of the country, and now he was back.

You show him around the school and he tells you his parents' job has moved back to this side of the country and you're pleased to see him again. He tells you he's missed you enough, that he never forgot you or stopped think about you.

Maybe he'd help you forget about your feelings with Kariya...

...just maybe.

It had been two weeks since Kishibe had moved to your school and it seemed you were seeing less and less of Kariya. The only times you did see him were in class and most of the time he tried avoiding you.

Did you do something wrong? You didn't know. All you wanted was the warmth of your best friend back.

At least Kishibe was there. If he wasn't and Kariya had ditched you, who knows what you'd do.

You thought that your feelings were dying down for him and instead moving onto someone you thought you had a chance with.

It was on the next Thursday after school when Kishibe asked you out on a date the next day – and much to the other girls' dismay and you hesitantly accepted it.

So here you were were in the empty living room of your empty house after school on that afternoon. You'd been excited to share the news with Kariya - he was your best friend after all. You were going on a date with a guy! He always teased you for never going out with anyone and more or less had your first kiss yet but this time you're finally showing him. He'd probably be happy for you, finally so he could go out with the perfect girl of his own.

But the reaction you got was not the reaction you'd expected.

"It's me, don't leave the house, I will be over in 2 minutes." Kariya said abruptly before quickly hanging up on you. He'd rung you the moment you texted him you were 'finally' going on your first date – with Kishibe nonetheless.

You sat down on the couch and waited for Kariya to arrive, what could he possibly want. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a slamming of the front door.

"Why are you going out with him, is this a joke?" Kariya says angrily.  
"Sure just walk in, and why not what is the problem?" You stand up to face him, yelling back at him.  
"Because he is an ass and you can do so much better than him." he says yelling louder than before  
"Oh yeah, and since when did you make my decisions for me, I am lucky to even get a date, I mean look at me, why can't you just be happy for me" you said, matching Kariya's tone of voice. Your voice is on the edge of tears, unstable as tears threatened to come out of your eyes.

Kariya's own eyes widened. He always told you he hated seeing you cry.

And yet it was him who was almost making you cry.

Silence.

The whole house became quiet and the atmosphere became so thick you could almost choke on it.

"You don't know how amazing you are," he finally spoke.

There was unfamiliar flutter in your stomach. "What are you talking about Masaki?" You said, your voice softer than expected. "I just want you to be happy. That's all. I can't see you hurt." He said. There was a warmth spreading through you, the origin point of it being your heart. You slumped down on the couch, confused by your feelings and Kariya's words.

"You deserve better than that guy. You deserve a guy who would do anything to make you smile. Someone who will listen to you talk about other boys, no matter how much it hurts them because they just want to see you happy." Kariya trailed off. Your eyes bulged as you realised what he meant. He was avoiding your eye contact. "You are perfect. I just wish that you would see that everything you want is right in front of you. A guy that will treat you well, and make you smile. I'm in love you… I have been for the last four years, why can't you see that."

The soft calm look in his eyes turned into a look of anger, not to you but to himself, "I hate myself… I really do. You have to put up with girls coming up to me and kissing me all the time. Do you know how it feels for me… it hurts okay… it really hurts. Every girl who comes up and kisses me… I feel like I'm betraying you… betraying my feelings for you."

"Four year! Four years okay? Four years I've had to endure my feelings for you! You probably don't even feel the same way about me! But when Kishibe asked you out, it made me realise I had to let you know."

Kariya clenched his jaw and started walking forward, pushing you towards the nearest wall, "I can't stand it anymore!"

His lips attacked yours as his hands gripped your hips and pushed you harder against the wall. You were surprised at first, but eventually you sighed into the kiss giving into him.

Kariya smirked and his hands travelled up and down your waist, your legs started feeling weak as his tongue entered your mouth. You kissed him back with just as much passion, heart beat rapidly.

As your hands wove through his hair, he let out a sigh. He pulls away to see that your eyes were closed shut, and your head was against the wall.

He sighed, "I love you, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and I can't get you out of my head. You're perfect in every way, you're perfect for me. I want you in ways I've never wanted a girl before, and I can't bottle my feelings up forever."

You put a hand over your mouth in shock, and you reached up to put your hand through his hair. "I love you too Masaki. I always have, I was just so stubborn, I thought it was my imagination."

Kariya's worried smile turned into a lopsided grin, you can feel his heart speeding up with your hand on his chest, "You really do?"

You nodded, "I really-"

A pair of soft lips replaced where his rough kiss had been seconds before, and he held your face in his hands lovingly.

"Masakiii, you're blushing." You whisper to him, moving closer to him and reaching out to touch his cheek. The red deepened at your touch. Kariya put his hand on top of yours, stopping you from taking it away. The two of you stood there staring into each other's eyes for a while, both content.

You chuckle a little as you gaze into his eyes and pinch his cheek,

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

* * *

***crouches in a corner* can't write romances,I don't know how this is possible! Apart from Tsurugi, Kariya is one of my favourite characters so this was fun to write. Didn't like it at the start but eventually it started getting better. **

**Hopefully the next two will have a bit more fun in it than this one, I started to feel like "let's write forgetting you!" right in the middle of this one haha.**

******Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Tripp**


	3. Friday

**I swear these just get longer and longer. Originally they were only suppose to be 500 word drabbles to a max 1000 but they're fun writing! Last chapter I uploaded didn't put the story on the top of the IE Fanfic index so you might have not seen it - the more for you to read. This one was a bit awkward to write since I released a new two shot two which the mood didn't do well shifting to a romance story from a hurt/comfort story heh... won't do that again**

**This one is dedicated to ReiRyuukazeKarito who asked for Reader X Taiyou! Oh yeah, I'll be writing in the order the requests were sent in so yeah...**

**Replies:**  
**hetainazumapony: Don't mind you requesting more than one, but i'll probs do the requests from people I haven't done before first. Same goes if it's the same character your requesting, I just don't write them two times in a row but write them after a few minor requested ones :)**

**Ren: Sooooo lazy xD Surprised to see you here though. Thanks for the birthday wishes, haven't been on deviantart cause of artists block ;-; such a failure I am **

**Disclaimer says I don't own IE**

* * *

**3 | Friday | Amemiya Taiyou**

* * *

Today was Friday and Friday was your favorite day of the week.

It wasn't because it was the last day of the week. With the weekend just a few hours away and for most of the other kids they were excitingly waiting and planning for their 48 hours of a school free weekend.

And it wasn't because all the "cool kids'" parties were on that day. You know, tagging along with your friends to some random person's house that you vaguely knew from school. The apparently "alcohol-free parent supervised parties" cough* the kids in your class always talked about.

But really, you knew the truth. If you went, someone could have spiked your drink and raped you for all you knew. Personally you had no interest in getting involved in that sort of thing. You'd rather be sitting at home curled up watching a movie or reading a book… yes you were proud to call yourself a 'nerd'.

No the reason you lived for Fridays was situated in school itself.

Music class.

Not maths, not English.

Music.

You loved music. It was your favorite subject by far.

That one class a week, last period on a Friday. The one lesson you'd actually look forward to.

It was just like the place you could escape for a while.

Escape from all the bullshit drama crap of school.

You got a break from that for an hour.

One hour of pure bliss.

Even the students in the class were the nice, not to mention your teacher. You got along great with the other kids despite you being labelled 'the quiet one' and the teacher always proclaimed you at being a talented musician – despite the fact you always argued that you weren't. While you did get along with the others in your class, there was an odd number of you in the class, so whenever the teacher asked you to get in pairs or small groups – you were fine on your own.

The class was a pretty chill class seeing as the teacher was far from strict and encouraged you to "think creatively" and let you guys do whatever you want. So you noticed that half the class was doing something 'musical and creative' the other half just mucked around and chatted amongst themselves.

So there you were sitting at your desk (by yourself) strumming on your guitar and writing some lyrics to a new song. You were really in the zone this time and what you were writing was turning into a master piece.

A soft knock on the door cause the whole class to turn around to see a boy your age walk into the class. You'd never seen him around school before so you guessed he was new. It also seemed like you'd seen him before – not at school but somewhere else – you just couldn't place your finger on where.

"Hi I'm Amemiya Taiyou, I'm new to the school and I am meant to be in this class" he said as the class gave him a polite hello before continuing what they were doing.

You yourself picked it up as a cue to continue you your own work. Biting the pencil you were holding, you strum a few more chords not able to place what should go next.

Then it hit you, you had writers block.

It happened once in a while… but why did it have to happen when you had a killer song up your sleeve.

You look up at the clock, ten minutes left. Ten minutes till you could go home and relax at home.

But as you look down back at your work you catch a glance of your teacher talking Taiyou and pointing at you.

Wait… why was she pointing at you?

Taiyou turned around flicking his orange hair and flashed you a smile as he started walking over to you. He hadn't said one word to you yet but you had already taking a liking to him. Whether it was that luscious orange hair, the cute as smile, his extremely attractive voice or the hot lip bite he was doing as he sat down next to you… you couldn't really place why your stomach was fluttering so much.

Well okay… you did like him… but of course you had trouble admitting it. You've known this guy for about a minute… you couldn't like him already.

"Hi, I'm Amemiya Taiyou, but you can call me Taiyou. Sensei said you could show me around the class and stuff." He grinned.  
You introduced yourself slightly blushing. He comments on how cute your name is resulting in your face heating up even more.

"So you're writing a song, I know how you want to play it for me." Taiyou said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"I-I can't, it's not finished yet" you stuttered out, trying to find an excuse not to sing for him, "and I suck at singing, you wouldn't want to hear me sing."

Sure you loved writing songs and playing music, but you've always felt like "preforming" wasn't really your sort of thing. More or less the only people you'd ever let to hear your voice was your encouraging parents and your trusting teacher.

"Come on, I will sing with you, just play the tune and start and I will join in." Taiyou said looking at you with his puppy dog eyes.

Puppy dog eyes… why the puppy dogs eyes. More or less from him and not to mention he looked really cute doing them.

Stupid cute.

"Nooo not the puppy dog eyes," you moan at him and he laughs, continuing to do it.

"Fine" you said, you couldn't say no to him, after that adorable act he pulled on you? How could you?

You take a deep breath a sung the first line to the first verse. Your voice started to shake a bit when you started but as you moved on to the chorus you started to get comfortable in singing in front of him.

He said he would sing with you.

Liar.

"Well, when are you going to start singing?" You smirk at his memorised facial expression.  
"Right, sorry I just got a bit distracted, you're a really amazing singer" Taiyou says breaking his trance.

"Thank you" you said, feeling yourself go bright red you started again. Taiyou joined his eyes occasionally flicking back and forth from the lyric sheet you were holding.

His voice was just perfect.

Every word the two of you sung blended perfectly.

And although you hated admitting you were any good at singing, your voice has never sounded better than with Taiyou's.

You finished the song however the connection between your eyes and his hasn't broken yet.

It is as if you've started drowning in his deep blue eyes, the dullness creating a bit mystery in him.

A sudden clapping could be heard behind the two of you snaps you out of your daydream and you both turn to see the whole class clapping.

God… they were listening.

They must have thought it was horrible… you can't sing well you thought.

"BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT!" you hear your teacher, she grinning like a maniac which kind of scared you, "I've been telling you, the world needs to hear your voice and singing with Taiyou makes you sound even more brilliant that you've been all the past times I've heard you sing."

The two of you awkwardly thank her and the cheeky grin on his face is back, "Liar, you told me you suck at singing."

He sticks his tongue at you and refuses to believe you suck – no matter how much you argue.

The final bell signalling the end of school rings and as sad as you feel to leave Taiyou you pack up your stuff and leave.

You're about to walk out the main gate when you hear a familiar voice yell your name, "WAIT UP!" .

You turned around to see Taiyou walking towards you. You notice several boys from a few of your classes are waiting for him a soccer ball under one of guy's arm.

"Hurry up Taiyou!" you heard them yell.

"So umm, I had a lot of fun in music… and umm… I was wondering would you like to catch up sometime maybe? Here's my number, just let me know." Taiyou said nervously, avoiding eye contact as he handed you a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Of course I would, I'll text you" you heart flutters with excitement as you take the number from him, "See you on Monday."

He grins widely and you swear you saw a tinge of blush on his face. But he could possibly like you could he… nah, he probably thought you were just a great friend.

"Yeah see ya!" he waves his hand and runs off towards the group of boys who have already decided to leave him since he was 'taking too long',

"Heeey I told you to wait for me! ... no I am not a slowpoke… shut up!"

You hear from the distance and you laugh before you head home yourself.

You don't know what you were doing here. You really didn't

* * *

Five hours ago you decided the moment you got home you'd sit down with a cup of hot chocolate and load up 'The Hunger Games' on your TV.

But noooo… when your best friend Kinako calls you up and tells you that she, Aoi, Midori and Akane have really want to watch the latest movie of twilight (why twilight… why?) and she's coming to your house right now to pick you up - you have no choice but to go.

So here you were at the food court waiting for… wait… didn't the movie start in like 15 minutes… why were you still there, "What are we waiting for?"

"Oh we forgot to tell you, the guys are coming!" Aoi says dreamily, thinking of her boyfriend Tenma.

Great… just great…

You sighed, all your friends had boyfriends and here you were, the erm… ninth wheel of the group.

Speaking of the devils… you glance past Aoi's shoulder to see five figures walk up behind your friends

"TENMA! Don't do that!" Aoi sequels as Tenma covers her eyes and whispers, "Give me all your money woman."

Midori hooks her arm into Shindou's and Midori pokes her finger into Nishiki's cheek, prodding and complaining to, "stop being late."

Your best friend runs up to Tsurugi and leaps at him crushing him into a hug which results in him turning completely red.

You stand their awkwardly staring at your friends when you noticed the fifth boy that tagged along with them.

His eyes catches yours and his face lights up like a lightbulb the moment he sees you.

"Thank god you're here," Taiyou grins at you, "I only tagged along with the guys cause they asked me to come and they're my friends… but I didn't find out they were going with their girlfriends till Tenma told me in the car."

You let out a laugh and tell him the same thing pretty much happened to you… well pretty much.

You're really glad he's here. For once you didn't feel like the 'extra' in the group and you were glad he felt the same way about being there. The moment your group enters the cinemas, he tugged your arm and brought you to sit on the two seats at the end of the row right beside him.

"Do you mind if we share your popcorn, I forgot to get some and the movies about to start" Taiyou said.

As if on cue Just as the lights dim and the movie starts to play. "Umm I was sharing it with Kinako but…" you looked over to see your friend and her boyfriend making out, "She's kinda busy so sure."

"Thanks" Taiyou grins at you before grabbing a handful of popcorn. You couldn't help but notice that every word Taiyou said gave you butterflies.

Throughout the movie you and Taiyou continued to eat the popcorn when your hands accidentally touched. You both looked at each other and stayed there for about 10 seconds before both pulling away to look at the screen.

You could feel yourself blushing,

But lucky as you were the theatre was pitch black and it was barely noticeable.

Because you're pretty sure you were as red as a tomato right now.

After about half way through the movie you got a bit bored and checked the time on your phone. Groaning you realise it's almost been an hour and a half. Great. More torture for the next hour or so.

You glance over at your friends:

Kinako's still making out with Tsurugi, Aoi's sitting there cuddling and laying her head on Tenma's shoulders, Akane has snuggled under Shindou's arm and Nishiki's whispering things into Midori's ear – her giggling in response.

"Hey wanna get outta here," Taiyou unexpectedly whispers in your ear and you nod, grinning as he takes your wrist and drags you out of the cinema.

"Thank the lord you wanted to leave too!" he exclaimed. He took you to the beach just outside the mall and laid down on the sand, "The guys soooo didn't tell me they were watching Twilight! I bet that was just their excuse for a make out session… 'specially Tsurugi"

He whistles and you laugh at his reaction you didn't want to watch Twilight either and you were glad he brought you out. You sat there for hours, talking about everything and before you knew it, it's been over an hour.

After you both laugh at something he's told you about what happened with Kariya at school the two of your laughs fades to silence. The two of you are both there, just lying with your backs in the sand when he turns to look at you, his elbow holding the weight of his head as he stares at you.

You know that moment, where you're both so close, and you're just staring into one another's eyes. His eyes shift from your eyes to my lips and yours trail to his own luscious pair.

His lips brush against yours lightly and those clichéd fireworks go off in your head. God, its amazing! Its fantastic! It's heavenly! No words can describe how powerful this mere kiss is.

He lowers himself onto you carefully, kissing you intensely all the while. He places a hand on either side of you, careful not to push all his weight upon you. His lips move from your mouth to your cheek. His kisses trail down my jawline to my neck. "Oh god, Taiyou," you whisper. "I'm sorry," Taiyou says huskily, chuckling a little as he pulls away from your neck. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself."

He rolls off of you and you sit up. He grabs your hand and pulls you him over to sit next to him. You smile crazily and wrap your arms around his neck and he pulls you onto his lap, stroking your hair lovingly.

You hear a squeal and the both of you pull out of your trance to see Aoi jumping up and down.

Your eight other friends walk up to you and Kinako whispers, "If you had told me you want to privacy with Taiyou here, you should have told me," and you blush and stick your tongue out at her. The blush increases as Akane hands you her camera with a picture of Taiyou on top of you kissing you.

"I think the others should watch twilight more often, don't you think," Taiyou whispers slyly in your ear as the ten of you walk to the car park, his hand entwined in yours.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TAIYOU!" Midori suddenly exclaims

So maybe his whispering wasn't as subtle…

"MOVIE MARATHON AT MY PLACE NEXT FRIDAY!" She tells the others.

"DIBS NOTEBOOK FIRST," Aoi yells calling first movie.

"A WALK TO REMEMBER!" Kinako follows her lead.

"PS I LOVE YOU,"

"LETTERS TO JULIET,"

"CHARLIE ST CLOUD," Aoi yells

"Oooh yeah Zac Efron's in that one… he's hot!" Midori exclaimed

The list of romances continues and all the guys groan.

"Can we at least watch Silent Hill?" Nishiki asks hoping the girls would oblige for at least one horror.

"NO!" The girls yelled at once resulting into more groaning.

But you didn't care what you watched. At least you weren't the odd one out now and you now you had someone to share some special memories with.

…every Friday of every week.

Yep Friday was definitely your favourite day of the week.

* * *

**Gaaa tired. Two updates in one day. Waiting for Pokemon update in 50 mins and hoping it's a new game! Postin this quickly cause mum says I should be asleep by now - not please. Probs have some mistakes which I'll check when I get up... or sneak on later (heh)**

**-Tripp**


	4. Rain

**So I'm back? sorta? Maybe? don't know? Gomen, been away watching a lot of jdramas recently so I've barely spent any time writing. As good and inspirational they can get it hasn't really left me any time to write. **

**Still bit down on the writing/inspirational block so this one shot was a bit blaa (gomen for the mistakes)... hopefully it shall leave soon. **

**Forgot to mention I won't be doing any requests on any Chrono Stone characters (exception of Fei). Decided to stop watching Chrono Stone till completely finished otherwise I won't enjoy it that much heh. So no Beta, Alpha, Gamma or any of that lot sort.**

**So this next one is dedicated to my dear good friend Tsukiryuu-kun! It's not that long nor is it that detailed so it's just a little small something and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inazuma Eleven or GO**

* * *

**4 | Rain| Minamisawa Atsushi**

* * *

Minamisawa knew that every girl's dream was to be kissed in the rain.

It was so _damn_ cliché.

So clichéd it had become fixated amongst the whole female population - the idea that in order to experience true romance, you had to be kissed in the rain.

In Minamisawa's mind, there was no doubt whatsoever that this idea was completely and utterly idiotic and stupid.

First of all, kissing in the rain meant that both participants had to get wet. Soaked. _Drenched_.

And who would want that? He'd rather be sitting by a fire nice and warm rather than being… drenched.

Their clothes would become heavy and tarnished not to mention the disgusting sluggish feel wet clothes had on skin.

Their hair would become a damp mess and lose its perfection, and they could quite possibly get sick.

Oh did I mention you had to get drenched?

Kissing in the rain didn't mean a small shower – it meant that it had to be pouring.

Not exactly Minamisawa's idea of romance.

He didn't understand it at all.

He never thought he would.

* * *

A small, silent grin appeared on your face as a drip and a drop fell on your face. Eyes gleaming, you glanced at the sky as you let the rain pelted all over your freezing face.

It wasn't too cold, but the weather sat on the thin white line debating whether it wanted to be autumn or winter.

It was raining extremely hard. So hard that it seemed like the roof was going to collapse from the amount of rain that collided with the roof's surface.

And like every time it rained, a thin transparency of wetness layered the path leading out of school.

Giant puddles, ready to swallow your dry clothes wet from head to toe.

All because of the rain.

But you didn't mind.

You liked it… No in fact, you _loved_ it - You and all your sixteen year old self.

You liked how the rain splashed against the ground, the almost silent sound it made when it did. The beat it made as each drop collided - it was the music that belonged with nature… and you embraced that thought with all your might.

Most people you knew didn't like the rain, and you could understand that very well - because you used to hate the rain too.

But there was one thing that made you love it the way you loved it now.

One thing that made you hope. And that one thing was:

"I want to be kissed in the rain. Someday."

You were thirteen when your parents finally let you go to your best friend's sleepover at her house – overprotective parents as they are. So there you were, your best friend and you sitting together on the couch - Bowls of junk food piled between the two of you.

"Movie Marathon!" she exclaimed as you plunged through her sea of DVDs.

You watched this cute little romance - age appropriate of course - and the two main characters, the boy and the girl, danced and laughed, and ended up kissing in the rain.

Ever since then you'd always wanted to be kissed like that.

Like that perfect little scene.

You were too involved in dreaming about this, that you didn't notice someone come up and stand beside you until you heard a sigh.

"It's raining." He complained.

You looked over to him.

That boy who was in your class.

The one who was holding an umbrella between the two of you at this very moment.

The one who annoyingly flips his precious purple hair _every_ two seconds._ Literally._

And his arrogantly attractive smirk…

Stop… stop. Stop!

You're babbling again… aren't you?

What's his name?

M-Minamisawa right?

Minamisawa Atsushi.

"What's wrong with the rain?" You asked, defensively.

"It messes up my hair … it makes it all gross and wet." Minamisawa answered, obsessively running a hand through his dark purple hair. The other holding a bright yellow umbrella to cover the both of you from the wrath of the sky.

He grinned at you, what he called his 'breath-taking smile'.

You rolled my eyes. "Oh wow, imagine that! Rain makes your hair wet, I never would've thought!" You replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." He said, pursing his lips.

You did as he wanted, you stayed silent, looking out at the rain, still thinking about how much you wanted that little romance scene with someone. You know you were being majorly obsessive, but still, every girl wants to be kissed in the rain.

Someday.

The heat from the side of your arm – Minamisawa's body heat - reminded you about how close the two of you were. You almost moved away from him, but you liked the heat. It was nice.

"What are you thinking, this time?" He asked you, breaking the silence.

Letting your eyes meet his dark red and gold. You sighed.

"I was just thinking about..." You trailed off, and started to blush.

"Tell me." He insisted, elbowing you. You tried not to show pain, but, OW, that really hurt!

Minamisawa was stronger than he looked. You shook my head, blushing a little more. "Why not?"

Biting your lip, and crossing your arms over your chest. "Because, you'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't." He tried convincing you, he gazed at you with his intimidating eyes.

You glared back at him, knowing that he was lying.

He laughed, mostly in defeat, "Okay, fine, I probably will, but why would you care if I thought it was stupid?"

"Because, I just do," you thought. You put a strand of hair behind your ear. "Because you'll laugh at me!"

He leaned toward your ear; you could feel his warm breath as he said, "Come on, please?"

You could tell he was just turning on the charm, because, well, that's what he does. Desperate measures calls for desperate charm turn ons.

Rolling you eyes at him, you surrendered. "Fine."

Minamisawa smiled, his eyes looking as if they were saying, "that worked again".

You turned away from his face and looked at the rain. "I was thinking about... kissing in the rain."

He blinked, as if expecting more. "That's all?"

"Well, what did you think I would say?" You asked, confused.

He shook his head, smiling bigger to himself.

"Oh, nothing." He said. It was silent for a couple minutes.

Than he finally asked, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why would anybody want to be kissed in the rain? It's kinda weird." Minamisawa asked.

"Because, it's romantic." I insisted, trying to explain to him.

"It's cute." I shrugged.

He muttered something quick and fast, it sounded like "Who?"

"I'm sorry, what?" you mused.

"_Who_?" He said a little louder.

Wait, why wasn't he making fun of you? Then again, why was it you could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No one in particular," you glanced quickly up so that your eyes met his.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Why do girls obsess over that stuff anyways, I mean, how could just adding water to a kiss make it so amazing?" You looked back up to him to see his brow puckered in genuine curiosity.

"I- I don't know… the beauty, the innocence, the rain falling fast and the moment going so slow and- and everything…" You confessed drifting off into adoration of the concept and replaying the scene from the movie in your head, "the electricity- the spark that the water can't put out- it- it just... really hard to explain.

"Hmm…" you drifted out of your trance to see that you had been staring into his eyes.

With a mischievous smirk, he grabs one of your hands, gripping it in his own. Raising an eyebrow you stop, but says nothing in response to the guy's actions. Instead you let yourself get dragged away, before long a sudden jerk let's your chest bumps into his.

You glanced around you. No longer were you outside the cafeteria entrance. He'd taken you behind the school gym far from the open view of the giant windows the cafeteria had.

He lets go of your hand and lifts his own to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind the your ear then brings the hand back down. You can't help but shiver under his touch but resists the blush creeping up your neck.

With one smooth manoeuvre, Minamisawa wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in closer. He tilts your head slightly back and crashes his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen as shock takes over your body. A few seconds pass and you calm down, close your eyes and lock your arms around his neck.

The two of your break apart only because you need an intake of breath. His lips still linger just millimetres away from yours. Forehead is glued to his, eyes still locked on to each other, you only just noticed the bright yellow umbrella abandoned on the soaking wet floor.

"What was that for?" You murmur breathlessly as you run your fingers through his soaking wet hair hanging at his nape. The guy smiles and plants a chaste kiss on yours before he lets go of you completely.

"That," Minamisawa says ever so cockily, "was the kiss in the rain you so desperately wanted."

* * *

And yes, Minamisawa finally understood.

* * *

**So... I was at the library when I tried to write this... and this kid who just kept staring at me from the next seat over... creepy... **

**So yeah... hopefully will start writing properly again soon. Uni starts in just over two weeks so yeah...**

**To the anon who apparently stalks me on tumblr (heh) you've read my mind pretty much. I hate using [f/n] or [l/n] etc. It completely puts me off a story. As much as you want the character to be whispering your name or calling out to you, there are better ways than to insert the [f/n]. But really thanks for the review! as well as everyone else who has reviewed.**

**Till next time,**

**- Tripp**


End file.
